A shopper in a modern retail store typically gathers items for purchase and places them in a shopping cart or basket as the shopper moves about the store. However, the continued modernization of retail stores permits a larger variety of items to be available for purchase. The size of large retail stores, such as superstores, makes it difficult for a shopper to locate certain items. Also, modernized stores have installed electronic displays, shelf labels, kiosks, and the like for presenting useful information to a shopper in order to improve the shopping experience, with a goal that the shopper will spend more time at the store and purchase more items.